Small-size cabanas that are used for outhouse-type toilets and similar types of small-size building constructions are typically made of plastic panels or sheets which are secured together to form the walls of the structure. A door, made of plastic panels, is hinged to a doorway opening in the cabana and is provided with a latch for holding the door in closed position. Various types of latches have been used, including slide bolts.
Such cabanas, particularly those used for outhouse-type toilets, are subject to damage by exposure to the varying weather elements, by abuses in transporting the units to and from their use sites and by careless users and vandals. As a result their inside latches are frequently broken or otherwise disabled so they are not properly usable. However, providing an inexpensive latch that is strong enough to resist breakage or weather-induced damage has been difficult and impractical. That is, a heavy and costly latching construction is needed to avoid most common damages due to changes in temperature, effects of the sum and other weathering elements, impacts and mishandling abuses. Additionally, the needed size and weight of a really sturdy unit is impractical. Consequently, during substantial portions of the time that such cabanas are used, their latches are either inoperative or do not operate easily enough for ordinary manual use.
Hence, there has been a need for a low cost, light weight inside latching construction which is sufficiently rigid and strong as to resist common weather and misuse damages. This invention herein relates to such an improved latch construction.